Bonita Femur's Freaky Fusion - Hybrids diary
Cover It makes me nervous to think you've read my diary. 06/10 I have a sweater in my closet that i have never worn. It sits on the top shelf inside a box, and the tags are still on it. It's multi-coloured and as bright as a field of wild flowers in the spring. I leave it in the box because I know if I wear it, I'll chew it. Oh I won't mean to, I'll just get nervous and before I know it -BAM! Hole. So I'm saving it for a special occasion when I absolutely want to look my beast. That's assuming of course that the anticipation of the occasion doesn't cause me to gnaw through the sweater on the way to said occasion. Who am I kidding? I'm never taking that sweater out of the box, might as well just chew it up now and get it over with... blah... there may not be anything in the monster world that can make me as miserable as me. 06/16 Okay, big surprise here, but filling out applications of any kind makes me nervous. I once applied to work in a second claw clothing store and even though I got the job I chewed through the equivalent of my first paycheck in sweaters before I finished with the section on contact information. So you can imagine the jitters I got when I had to fill out the application for Monster High. I think I could have eaten my way through all the wool in Boo Zealand if mom and dad hadn't been there to calm me down and help me focus. They totes keep me from turning into a casket case on a regular basis I guess that must be why when I got to the scaritage section on the application I wasn't nervous as all. It just seemed natural for me to write about them. Mom's a skeleton and an amazing screamstress, weaver and all round fabric artist. Her tapestries have a haunting quaility about them and she has a waiting list that is centuries long for one of her originals. They're almost good enough to eat, which dad and I are forbidden to ever do. Dad is a flyway patrol officer who has always worked the frightshift, but on his frights off he would provide security for art shows and special events. When mom was just starting out as an artist she had a small booth at this weekend swap meet/flea market. It happened to be in dad's security area so he would always see her there and they struck up a friendship. Dad even reworked his shifts, without telling mom, so he could be there when she was. Mom would weave treats for him, although she never let on that it was something she only did for him. Eventually their friendship turned into love. I know it might not sound like a scarytale romance but it worked for them then, and still works for them now. 07/10 I had a scary good time at the movies tonight with Neighthan and Avea! I love Veronica von Vamp movies and popcorn, lots and lots of popcorn - especially if the movie is suspenseful, which this one was. Neighthan didn't seem like himself though and he was pretty distracted. He kept looking around for Sirena who didn't make it to the movie at all, which I think made him really disappointed for some reason. Avea and I practically had to drag him to the Die-ner. It's not like this is the first time Sirena's forgotten to show up for something and she did eventually meet us at the Die-ner so I might have been overly sensitive, especially with all of us wondering if we'll all be starting at Monster High in the fall. I've never said anything to the rest of the gang but sometimes I wonder if we've been our own worst enemies when it comes to the other schools we've attended. We always just assume that we're going to be rejected by other monsters, sometimes for good reason, so we keep to ourselves and never give them a chance to prove us wrong. Maybe it will be different at Monster High, now there's a thought to chew on. 07/14 I was going to wear my favourite flower print skirt today, but forgot that the last time I wore it was the day Sirena and Avea got into an argument that started over where to eat lunch and ended with something else which I don't remember because I was nervously chewing through my skirt. The flowers now look like rabid aphids have attacked them. So it was off to the thrift store for a replacement. I like going to the thrift store. I think when monsters hear 'thrift store' they think, well I'm not sure what they think although I believe if thrift stores started calling themselves 'Style Museums' or 'Adopt a Fashion' shelters perhaps they would get more customers. So I fluttered down to the shop I always go to, but it was closed for inventory. I would normally have just gone home but there was another store a few blocks over on another street so I glided over to that one. It wasn't as large as the one that was closed but it was bright, airy and everything was neatly arranged. Besides the store lurk, there was only one other monster in the place, a werewolf ghoul who had pink hair with orange streaks and a look of desperation on her face. She was whipping through the hangers of clothes on the racks so quickly I thought I saw sparks flying, plus she was also carrying on an argument with herself and it sounded like she was losing. I started at the other end of the store, just to stay out of her way, and one of the first things I saw was a haunt couture dress that was fangtastically under priced and out of place in this shop. It looked like it would fit and so rather than trying it on I took it to the lurk to hold for me while I continued shopping. When I held up the dress I heard this bone-curdling howl from behind me and I turned to see the werewolf ghoul sprinting toward me. I almost ran, and would have, but I really wanted that dress. She went straight to the lurk and said, "That's the dress - you have to give it to me!" The lurk told her she would do no such thing and she indicated in my direction. "She found it, it's up to her to decide what she wants to do with it." The ghoul turned toward me and I could see tears filling her eyes. "That dress belongs to my big sister and its uber special to her. I accidentally put it in a bag that I thought my mom was taking for dry cleaning, but it was actually for a community clothing drive. I've been to every thrift and second claw store in town looking and hoping to find it. Please." How could I say no to that? After she paid for the dress the ghoul gave me a monster hug and and her way out the door she said, "I think your wings are totes rad - you're lucky to have something like that to make you stand out from the crowd." Then she was gone. My wings are 'totes rad'? Well, who am I to argue with a 'normal' monster. 07/30 Dad came in from work this morning with a letter in his claw. "Looks like somebody forgot to check the mail yesterday." The letter was addressed to me and it had the Monster High crest on it. I already had one corner of the envelope in my mouth when mom said, "If you shred it before you open it, you'll really be in a flutter." I slowly opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and read it first to myself, then out loud. "Welcome to Monster High..." We were all laughing and crying when mom left the room for a moment. She quickly came back with a beautiful tapestry. "I started working on this last year in hopes for this outcome, so dig in." She said. I took the tapestry and folded it up instead. I was going to need something to replace the sweater on the top shelf in my closet, since I think I have a special occasion all picked out to wear it. Category:Freaky Fusion diaries Category:Bonita Femur logs Category:Doll diaries